


Riverdale Imagines

by iamborntodie



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017) RPF
Genre: #camila, #cole, #imagines, #kjapa, #lili, #riverdale, #sprousehart, #vanessa, F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-02 13:36:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19199920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamborntodie/pseuds/iamborntodie
Summary: just some imagines based on the cast of riverdale!





	1. Chapter 1

**—Fear.**

~~Sprousehart~~

~~~~Lili’s pov.

I’ve just finished to register less then a hour ago, fortunately my house isn’t so far away from the set so I came home soon and I’ve got to do a shower before the storm’s started.

I’d to say that storms aren’t my favorite things, in fact I am really  scared...

I look at the hour and I see it’s already midnight. I’ve tried to sleep but nothing, I can’t. I have also tried to watch some tv or stay on the phone but nothing, it’s impossible to sleep with the fear I have right now. 

I look at the hour again and it’s still midnight. I take my phone and scroll down the contacts to the “M”. I read a couple of contacts I have saved with the M...Mom, Miley, Mya and here finally, My love. I press on his name and I take my phone to my ear waiting and hoping he’ll answer.

After a couple of minutes finally I hear his voice. “Hello?” he says half asleep. “Hei, it’s me, Lili.” I say. “Oh hey, it’s actually midnight. Something bad happened?” he asks. “No not really, but I was wondering if you could come over? There is a storm and I am a little scared” I say sincerely hoping I’ll come. “I’m on my way” he says. 

After about ten minutes I hear the doorbell so I walk over and opening I see Cole standing in his blue pjamas. I laugh a little and let him in. We cuddle up in the bed. “Thanks for coming.” I say softly in his chest. “Everything for you.” He says kissing the top of my head and in not so long we fall asleep in each other’s arms.

 

**Notes**

**hi babies, it’s my first imagine and it’s cute but short. I’ll see you in the next postttt**


	2. Chapter 2

**—facing reality.**

 

~~Madnessa~~

 

Vanessa’s pov.

I was at home watching tv, chilling around. I’ve been so tired lately. I’ve just wanted to relax a little so I booked a room for a week at Miami.

I knew Mads was as tired as me so I invide her to come with me. I think it’s the right time for finally tell her that I like her.

At 3 am we took our plane. We arrived in not so long in Miami and now we are relaxing in the amazing swimming pool of our hotel. I am so happy to be here so far.

Mads is swimming in the pool and I am watching her, every single part of her cute face. She is an amazing girl and I think I am falling for her.

After dinner we go back to our room and I take it as the moment of tell her how I feel. “Mads, Can we talk?” I ask looking at her “What’s up V?” she says smiling at me. This smile is so amazing. I take a deep breathe and I start talking “I really like you since the day we met” I see as Mads smile disappear and her face starts worrying. As soon as I see that I decide to leave, I knew it wasn’t a good think to say. I was about to leave when I feel Madelaine’s hand on my jaw and soon enough she kisses me. I kiss back. We go back to the bed and cuddle up kissing softly.

**Notes**

**Hi my babies! I hope you enjoyed it and nothing...Ily byeee**


End file.
